Twiststar's Prophecy- A Warrior Cats Story
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Twistpaw knew she was special- at least, she was special enough. But when the Medicine Cat announces that she was involved in a prophecy, the way she sees herself changes. Join Twiststar as she moves up in the ranks of Thunderclan. Along the way, she will fight in battle, lose the ones she loves, and break the warrior code- causing all of us to wonder; was she meant to be leader?
1. Allegiances

**I do not own warriors.**

**Hi! It's cinderheart4life here with a NEW STORY! You will soon find out what it's about. First, though, are the allegiances.**

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Emberstar- thickly-furred ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Whitestripe- dark brown tom with a white stripe down his spine and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Tawnytail- black she-cat with an orange tail and hazel eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushpaw- golden-furred tom with white paws and gray eyes

Warriors:

Goldspeckle- ginger she-cat with amber patches of fur and yellow eyes; **Apprentice: Pridepaw**

Dapplefur- black she-cat with gray speckles and blue eyes

Beechpelt- tan-brown tom with vivid green eyes; **Apprentice: Mudpaw**

Mousefoot- light gray tom with blue eyes

Lightningsplash- amber she-cat with green eyes

Rainpelt- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molenose- black tom with a bright pink nose and hazel eyes; **Apprentice: Sagepaw**

Hawkdust- bracken-furred she-cat with amber eyes and a brown tail tip; **Apprentice: Gingerpaw**

Birdstep- red-brown she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail; **Apprentice: Greenpaw**

Battlepath- white tom with black speckles, sharp claws, and blue eyes; **Apprentice: Shrewpaw**

Volestrike- dark brown she-cat with long limbs and amber eyes; **Apprentice: Twistpaw**

Maplenettle- red tom with gray eyes

Apprentices:

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with blue eyes; **Mentor: Beechpelt**

Gingerpaw- tan she-cat with red legs and green eyes; **Mentor: Hawkdust**

Sagepaw- light brown she-cat with light green eyes; **Mentor: Molenose**

Shrewpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes; **Mentor: Battlepath**

Pridepaw- white tom with regal yellow eyes; **Mentor: Goldspeckle**

Twistpaw- black she-cat with a white swirl on her forehead and blue eyes; **Mentor: Volestrike**

Greenpaw- tan she-kit with green eyes; **Mentor: Birdstep**

Queens:

Brighteyes- white she-cat with bright yellow eyes; expecting Beechpelt's kits

Elders:

Rippedear- gray tom with dull blue eyes

Swancall- once-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Riverclan**

Leader: Codstar- light gray tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Drizzlefur- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Reedfoot- black tom with green eyes

(There are others, but they are not important now.)

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Shadestar- bracken tom with black paws and gray eyes

Deputy: Pinebranch- red tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Specklemuzzle- tan she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes

(There are others, but they are not important now.)

**Windclan**

Leader: Harestar- light brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Ruffledfur- light gray tom with matted fur

Medicine Cat: Longleg- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(There are others, but they aren't important now.)

**OKAY here we go!**


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own warriors.**

**Onto chapter UNO!**

Chapter One

Twistkit's POV

I prod the tan scrap of fur before my eyes.

"Greenkit! Wake up!" I hiss quietly. The groggy shape of my sister shifts.

"Twistkit, it's still dark..." She murmurs, curling back up. Growling, I grasp her scruff in my jaws and pull her away from Lightningsplash, dragging her out of the bracken den that was the nursery.

Scrambling to her paws, Greenkit spins around, annoyance shining in her eyes. The light was dim, but I could see her tail lashing.

"Why did you wake me up early?" Greenkit inquiries.

"Today's Shrewkit and Molekit's apprentice ceremony, which means ours is in two days! Or, he could group us all into one ceremony!" I explain hurriedly. Swishing my tail against the ground, I sigh irritably.

_Can't she remember anything important?_

I squint against the semi-darkness, watching Emberstar emerge from his den. Whitestripe follows, casting a glance at us before continuing to speak. Lightningsplash pads up behind us, eyes bright with excitement.

"Your ceremony is today, little ones." Her voice is as smooth and sweet as honey. I growl playfully and nip her ear.

"We aren't little anymore!" I squeal. I watch her green eyes scan the clearing. They land on the light gray pelt of Mousefoot. Mousefoot glances over, but quickly looks away. Lightningsplash sighs.

Emberstar leaps onto High Ledge and flicks his tail.

"All cats come to hear what I have to say!"

I race towards the rock and settle myself by Greenkit, Shrewkit, and Pridekit. Shrewkit screwed up his nose when he looked at me, like I was old fresh-kill. Angrily, I bit his ear when nobody was watching.

"Today we have four kits to be apprenticed." Murmurs of relief pass through the clan.

"Greenkit, Shrewkit, Pridekit, and Twistkit, from this day until you receive your warrior names, you will be Greenpaw, Shrewpaw, Pridepaw, and Twistpaw. Greenpaw's mentor will be Birdstep. Shrewpaw's mentor will be Battlepath. Pridepaw's mentor will be Goldspeckle. Twistpaw's mentor will be Volestrike. Dismissed." Emberstar swishes his tail and leaps down from High Ledge to speak with Whitestripe.

I hurry to Volestrike. Her amber eyes gleamed with content. This was her first time being a mentor.

"Congratulations on becoming an apprentice. There is a lot to learn and to remember, but I'm sure you will be fine. We're first going to explore the territory. if you're not too tired, we might try hunting. Does that sound okay?" Volestrike explains everything calmly. I hope to be as good as she is at mentoring someday!

"Of course!" I mew determinedly. With that, the long-legged she-cat bounded towards the thorn tunnel. Surprised, I raced after her on my short, stubby legs, trying to catch up. Light shines ahead of me, and I burst into the forest.

_It's gigantic! _

"Wow!" I gasp, eyes wide. Volestrike keeps pelting ahead, and I scramble to catch up, digging my claws into the soft grass for traction. My chest heaving at the effort of the running, I stumble over a hard root, nose landing on the ground. Stinging pain shoots up my muzzle as I keep running, loosing sight of Volestrike.

"You know she is the fastest runner in the clan, right?"

A voice sounds in behind me, and I spin around, eyes wide. Sitting there was the golden shape of Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw was training to be the Medicine Cat.

"Oh!" I breath, panting hard. "Yeah, I've realized that." The golden tom's whiskers twitch in amusement. Growling, I continue running, lungs and ears burning in humiliation and exhaustion. I follow the strong scent trail she left, only getting caught in brambles once. Volestrike sat up ahead, enjoyment of my tiredness shining in her eyes.

"Good job." She murmurs, nodding approvingly. "We just ran the entire border. Now we are going to hunt."

Puffing, I dip my head, prepared. Once my breathing returned to normal, Volestrike got into a Hunting Crouch. I quickly copied her.

"Have you been practicing your Hunting Crouch?" Volestrike glances over at me, and nod.

"Okay, see that vole ahead?" Volestrike whispers. "Try to get as close as possible without making a sound. The wind is blowing towards us, so the vole can't smell us. All you have to do is be deadly silent. Got it?"

"Okay." I whisper. Quickly, I slink forward, placing my paws softly, careful not to lift my tail or brush up against anything. Once I was a tail-length away, I pounced. My front paws grasping the vole, I bit the back of it's neck, killing it. Proudly, I turn around, the vole dangling from my jaws.

"Well done. Twistpaw!" My dark brown mentor approves. Quickly, she glances up at the sky, just noticing that the sun was just past it's highest point. "We better head back. We need to build you a nest and I have to show you how to change the moss in a den."

Volestrike spins around and begins trotting towards where I faintly saw the hollow. I pelt after her, wishing for my legs to be longer. I race down the thorn tunnel and into Camp. Battlepath and Shrewpaw sit to one side, looking smug.

"Only _one _vole?" Battlepath sneers. Ears burning in annoyance, I take another step.

"I got two!" Shrewpaw announces. "_And _a mouse! I also learned some battle moves!"

I turn around, glaring at Shrewpaw. "You think you could win a fight against me?" I challenge. Just as I'm about to leap at the prideful tom, Volestrike steps in between us.

"Battlepath, Shrewpaw, and Twistpaw! You are all acting foolish! Must I remind you that in Leaf-fall any prey is welcome? And that we are all in the same clan?" Volestrike growls. Battlepath and Shrewpaw dip their heads, and we pad away. I glance back, watching the two toms, their eyes gleaming after the argument.

I put my vole on the pile, turning away to find Volestrike.

"Go help Sagepaw clean out the nests and make new ones for the elders." She commands from behind me. I nod and hurry off, not wanting to have to be told twice.

Sagepaw looks up from the den, scraps of moss covering her pelt.

"Oh, hi, Twistpaw!" Sagepaw pauses. "Here to help?"

"Yep." I nod and begin taking out dirty moss and making new nests out of fresh moss. A chilly breeze stirs my tail, which was sticking out from the entrance to the den.

Once we finished, I padded down the side of the ravine, skidding on the leaves under paw. Greenpaw rushes over to me, eyes wide.

"I learned how to fight and climb a tree!" She announces excitedly. "I heard you caught a vole! Great job!"

I purr, proud of myself and my sister. Lightningsplash was nowhere to be seen, probably out hunting. I stretch and pad to the Fresh-Kill pile, grabbing a tiny shrew for Greenpaw and I to share. Once we finished, I headed to the Apprentice's Den and curled up in the soft moss, laying my tail over my still-sore nose.

I begin to wonder about my mother and Mousefoot. I knew he was my father, but he abandoned my mother after we were born. Lightningsplash said that he never was a nice cat anyway.

Dismissing that thought, I drift off to sleep.

**Okay! Onto Chapter Two!**


End file.
